


Crash Into You

by wackyjacqs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Close Quarters, Episode: s06e03 Descent, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He rests a hand against the wall and closes his eyes as he tries to calm his racing heart. Over the years, he's been on the brink of death more times than he cares to recall, but as he tries to stop the room from spinning and concentrate on his current situation, he decides that if he is going to die as a result of his job, he doesn't want to go by drowning.





	Crash Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for season 6 'Descent', just after Sam and Jack are trapped in the corridor.

He rests a hand against the wall and closes his eyes as he tries to calm his racing heart. Over the years, he’s been on the brink of death more times than he cares to recall, but as he tries to stop the room from spinning and concentrate on his current situation, he decides that if he is going to die as a result of his job, he doesn’t want to go by drowning.

His lungs are on fire and his head feels like it is being compressed. Even the torture of a Goa’uld pain stick is less severe than he pain that racks through his body, he thinks as he opens his eyes and winces against the harsh lighting of the corridor.

Gingerly, he shakes his head and he feels the water from his hair travel down his face and neck. He tries to wipe it away and runs a hand through his hair, making it stick out in every direction. He catches sight of his pack lying by his feet and as he reaches down to grab it.

“Wait a minute, how is that possible?”

He hears the strain in Sam’s voice as she responds to her dad over the radio. Her words come out in a rush and then she gasps and Jack hears her breathing speed up. It’s enough to make him revert back into soldier mode and he knows that he needs to get them out of there and get Carter to calm down and refocus.

"Who cares? Let's go," he orders, pushing her down the corridor.

They round the corner when Sam stops and coughs fiercely. Instantly, Jack drops his vest and gun and is by her side, placing one hand on her arm and the other on her back.

“Easy, Carter. Take deep breaths,” he instructs quietly, as her coughing continues and her panic increases. “It’s OK. It’s over. It’s over,” he repeats, tracking her eyes as they dart wildly over their surroundings, not settling on any specific point for more than a second.

Slowly, the coughing subsides and Jack takes a step closer.

“Y'alright?”

His voice is soft and he waits as Sam gives him a vague nod of the head. Her takes a shaky breath and Jack knows her response was just a reflex. He knows that she isn’t okay, but even though she is refusing to meet his gaze, he can see her eyes are glassy and unfocused. Underneath his hands, he also feels her start to shiver and it’s only now that he realizes how cold it is and that he is trembling too. He moves his hand from Sam’s back to her shoulder and turns her towards him.

"C'mere," he whispers, tugging on her hand and pulling her closer when she shows no resistance.

It’s a bone deep chill that is setting in and he instinctively reaches up and directs Sam’s head to his shoulder. He thinks he hears her teeth chatter, and he just holds her until he feels her shaking lessen. He isn’t sure how long it takes but he finally pulls away, keeping her in the loop of his arms.

"We should get back," he says softly, breaking the silence.

Sam nods, but the glazed look is still in her eyes and Jack lets out a sigh. He reaches out and gently taps her cheek.

"Major! I need you to stay with me." He means a little closer when she doesn’t respond. _"Sam."_

It’s the word that breaks through her daze. A pair of bright blue eyes snap to his and Jack watches as a myriad of emotions swirl. There’s confusion and panic before realization settles and he waits as Sam diverts her attention away from him and back to the corridor they had just been trapped inside. He feels her shudder run through his own body and when he looks to her face, he’s surprised to find her studying him intently.

"That was... close," she whispers.

"Yeah," he replies after a beat. "It was."

They hold each other’s gaze before he glances down to Sam’s lips and back and he inhales sharply. He sees her emotions play out in her features. He catches her fear over how close they came to facing death once more. He catches her exhaustion as the adrenaline starts to fade. He catches her relief as realization kicks in that they will be okay for another while. He catches her regret – regret that they had – again – been so close to facing death together, yet they’re still so far apart.

Suddenly, he feels like he is back on Apophis' battleship. She stood just millimeters from him on that occasion too, yet he couldn't reach out and touch her, hold her, reassure her, because of a damn energy shield.

_Because of an energy shield._

The reminder is stark and he straightens and glances around. It’s only now, in the silence of the corridor, that he notices his hand has slid down to the side of Sam’s neck while the pad of his thumb gently brushes against racing her cheek. Her eyes never leave his and almost imperceptibly, he feels her lean into his touch.

"God, Sam. It was too damn close," he murmurs before his lips crash down onto hers.

It takes just a moment for Sam to respond and soon Jack is angling her head so that he can deepen the kiss. His other arm snakes around her back to pull her flush against him. His lips and tongue move and dance with hers in perfect harmony and ignite something inside him, chasing away the coldness he felt before. He feels Sam’s hands splay over his chest and he groans as she grabs a fistful of his damp t-shirt.

A soft 'oomph' escapes Sam as they bump into something, and breaking the kiss, Jack absently notes that he’s backed her up against one of the pillars in the corridor. Their heavy breathing fills the silence and he rests his forehead against hers.

"Carter, I–" He closes his eyes and swallows hard as he tries to think of something – anything – to explain his behavior, but Sam whispers her understanding.

"I know, Sir. I know."

They hold each other’s gaze and Jack resists the urge to pull her back to him just as the sound of a radio crackling interrupts and is followed by Teal’c’s solemn voice.

"We are nearing the computer core."

He gives her a sad smile as he locks onto Sam’s gaze and they hold one of their silent conversations.

"So, are we okay?" he finally asks.

She nods. "Yes, Sir."

"We should get back."

"Yes, Sir," she repeats, reaching down to grab her gear.

Jack observes her for a few seconds before he too nods and copies her movements. He starts to lead the way back to the control room, when Sam naturally falls into step behind him. He decides to risk a glance over his shoulder and grins.

"Next time we have some leave, I’m going somewhere warm and dry."

Sam giggles, but nods her agreement. "I think I may just join you, Sir."

His eyebrows shoot up and Sam blushes at her comment, but before either of them can say anything else, they turn another corner and come face-to-face with their teammates. They share one last final quick glance and Jack stamps down on the urge to grin as he imagines spending his future downtime with Carter.


End file.
